On a Wing and A Prayer
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: Its been a year since they defeated Sephiroth. before AC One night an unexpected visitor crashes through the window, Cloud recognizes him as Genesis Rhapsodos, but however Genesis doesn't have any memories. Its up to Cloud to help him regain them.CXT GX
1. Unexpected Visitor

Well here I am again, bringing you another fanfic. =3 mew. I hope you like it.

I do not own ff7. There was some inspiration from the anime Elfen Lied so just to be safe I do not own that either. R/R!

The rain sprinkled down in the warm evening in Edge. It was close to summer and everyone seem to be happy, Sephiroth was gone, no more threat on the planet. It has been peace for a year, and Cloud was relieved, but he still had things to do, he set up a delivery service within the walls of the Seventh Heaven to help out Tifa, which secret he was in love with. He would someday tell her, but he had to figure out how to put it into words. There was a new member of the family, Denzel, he was an orphan Cloud had found a month ago and he seem to fit right in.

Cloud drove home from the outskirts of the town, the motorcycle's engine ripping and making loud engine like sounds..(A/N: obviously I don't know anything about bikes. Lol) He pulled into the drive way and parked, shutting the engine off. He stretched before getting off the bike and walking into the lovely home that Tifa kept. With a gentle smile he saw her, busy in the kitchen making dinner, the sweet smell of her cooking filled the room, his stomach growled, he blushed slightly from embarrassment and decided to make his presence known. He took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm home, Tifa." he said in a relaxed tone of voice, the brunette beauty turned and smiled gently, soft and sweet smile.

"Welcome home Cloud." she said and set the pot lid on the pot. "How was your day at work?" she then asked moving closer over to him. He looked to her and smiled.

"It was alright, I got a lot done." he replied. Tifa continued to smile. "That's wonderful Cloud." she said Moving back to watch the food cook, Tifa stirred the sauce for the spaghetti they would soon have. Cloud went to put his things away upstairs, on his way to his room he peeked into the kids room to see Marlene and Denzel playing on the x-box that he and Tifa got them for Christmas, he tried playing once but utterly failed at it. He smiled softly, things were back to normal and he could focus on living his life peacefully. He returned downstairs.

"Need any help Tifa?" he asked softly. Tifa turned. "Well if you want you could start setting the table." she said smiling. The blonde haired man nodded and did so, setting the table for four. Tifa continued to cook, and began to serve the food.

"Cloud why don't you tell the kids the food is ready." she said and Cloud nodded, going upstairs.

"Marlene, Denzel, food is ready." he said. Marlene got down from the bed and helped Denzel down, together they went downstairs and sat at the table, Tifa was dishing out the food and they waited happily, wanting to fill they're empty tummies.

"So what did you and Denzel do today, Marlene?" asked Cloud. Marlene thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh we basically did our homework and play X-box." she said with a smile. Tifa had been home schooling them during the day, Tifa was big on education.

"What kind of games did you guys play?" he asked. Denzel grinned. "We played Guitar Hero."

"That's the game I never got the hang of." Cloud replied chuckling. Tifa just smiled. "Are you going to take the day off tomorrow Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. I need a day to relax." he said. "Good then were are going on a picnic tomorrow with everyone." said Tifa.

"Oh really? Everyone is going to be there?" he asked.

"Well, Berret, Reeve, and Yuffie said they would be. I called Vincent and he said he might be there, and I couldn't get ahold of Red, but Yuffie said she would go and tell him, so I have no idea. I left a message for Cid but he hasn't called me back yet."

"Oh where are we having this outing at?" Cloud asked. Tifa grinned. "We're having it here, that's why the bar is closed tomorrow. We're having a mid summer barbecue!"

Cloud smiled. "So I hope your the one cooking Tifa." he said. Tifa only giggled. "Oh course." she smiled. Marlene blinked.

"You guys like to smile at each other a lot." she said. Cloud and Tifa blushed and looked away.

"Eat your food dear." said Tifa. Cloud just ate quietly, his cheeks still flushed red. Marlene and Denzel snickered.

After dinner the children returned to playing video games and Tifa began to clean up and do the dishes. After the chores were done she sat down and looked to Cloud.

"Care for a drink?" she asked. Cloud nodded. "Yeah, sure." he smiled. She handed him a beer and had one for herself, they sat and talked for a while.

The rain poured down in sheets, the white trees seem to glow bright within the rain. The sound of wet footsteps echoed through the forest. The hard and fast breathing was all that he heard, his own breathing as he fled, he leaped into the air and decided to take flight his left black wing stretching out, he was being followed, he was scared. He threw through the hard rain, hitting his body like small bullets, he ignored the pain, just wanting to get away.

"You won't escape us, brother!" one of the pursuers called behind him. He flew as fast as he could, his eyes full of panic. He decided to fly higher and disappeared into the clouds. The followers growled and decided for the better to leave him alone for now. They turned and retreated back into the forest. Once in the forest one pulled out a cellphone.

"We lost him Weiss." he spoke into the receiver.

**Its alright, here is a new experiment, let see how he reacts within society, besides we don't need him right now, without any memories, how will he survive? **

"Alright, then we will watch him from afar then." said the one speaking to Weiss.

The one who fled from Weiss continued to fly quickly, he didn't know if he was still being followed or not but he didn't want to find out. He was about to make a dive out of the clouds to see where he was but suddenly he was struck by lightening, his body became numb his eyes widen with pain as he began to fall, he fell fast, crashing into through the windows of a certain bar. He skidded into a stop in the kitchen, sliding through the kitchen's swinging doors. Tifa and Cloud jumped up with fright.

"What the hell!?" Tifa gasped and looked to Cloud. Cloud grabbed his sword in case of any kind of danger as he and Tifa slowly crept into the kitchen, there stopped by the counter lied in a mess of black feathers and cooking supplies was a reddish-brownish haired man, the hair was long like Vincent's but it kinda stuck out at the ends, the wing sprouted from his back was bent the opposite way it should have been going, it was broken. The young man didn't seem to be moving.

"An angel?" Tifa questioned. Cloud was silent. He slowly walked over and knelt down, he brushed the hair from the angel's face to see who it was. Cloud's eyes widen slightly, he took a step back and stared at it, it was Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Tifa I know who it is, I think.." said Cloud. Tifa looked to him. "Really who is it?" Cloud was silent for a moment, if it was really Genesis then he had to be really careful because Genesis wasn't exactly sane the the last time he saw him, and he was degrading, but looking at him, he was degrading at all.

"When I was in SOLDIER, Zack and I were assigned a mission where we encountered a man named Genesis, this is him, but he seems different." Tifa looked to him.

"What should we do?" Tifa asked. "Well his clothes look really ripped he may be hurt, he looks a lot smaller when he did back in SOLDIER, he doesn't have muscle anymore. So he probably won't fit in my clothes."

Tifa nodded. "Well maybe some of your old high school clothes." Tifa said and walked upstairs to get towels, bandages, and clothes. Cloud then carefully moved him, his wing was broken, how was he going to fix that, suddenly, the wing then fell off. Cloud blinked.

"It fell off..." Cloud stated to no one, it made it a lot easier to carry him to a better place then the kitchen, which the floor was covered in blood. Tifa returned and helped Cloud with cleaning the cuts on Genesis, but there wasn't any serious wounds. After that,Tifa took off his wet clothes and put dry ones on him, and with Cloud's help they moved him onto the couch. Genesis' cheeks were flushed with fever.

"Cloud he spiked a fever...will you go get me some aspirin and a wet cloth?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded and left to get those things. The children came down in they're pj's.

"What was that Tifa?" asked Marlene. "There was a big crash!" said Denzel.

"Its alright kids, we just have an unexpected visitor crash through the window. Don't go in the kitchen, its still a mess and there is glass everywhere." she said.

"Who is he?" asked Marlene. Tifa sighed. "I'm not sure." Tifa got up. "Just leave him alone." she said as Cloud returned with supplies, Tifa thanked him and placed the cloth upon the redhead's forehead. Tifa and Cloud then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, it was a long night. Tifa then looked to Cloud.

"Maybe someone should stay down here in case he wakes up." Cloud thought for a moment. "Yeah your right, why don't you head off to bed? I'll stay down here in case he wakes up." Tifa nodded.

"Alright. Good night Cloud." she smiled. Cloud smiled too. "Good night Tifa." Tifa then walked up the stairs taking the kids with her. Cloud then looked back to the sleeping Genesis on his couch.

"What are you doing here, were you running from something?" Cloud asked softly. He remembered Genesis as the 1st that abandoned SOLDIER and took a bunch of seconds and thirds with him. Other then that, he didn't really know Genesis, he didn't know what he had been through or what his past was. All he knew is that Zack tried like hell to save him, so he decided he would hold off judgment until he knew more about Genesis and why he came crashing through the window.

The next morning the sun shone beautifully, the rays creeping through the curtains, Cloud ended up falling asleep in a chair. He slowly woke up and looked over to Genesis, who was still asleep. He got up and began to attempt to make breakfast, he figured Tifa could use an extra few minutes of sleep, so he began to cook. He heard a whimper like sound and turned staring at the couch.

Genesis slowly opened his beautiful azure eyes, they shifted, loo0king around, everything was blurry to him, he groaned softly and soon his eyes focused and he looked around some more, he slowly sat up his hair a bit messy, his skin was pale, he was smaller, was this really the Genesis back in SOLDIER it had to be, Cloud figured, all the clones were wiped out. Someone must have been hiding him, Cloud didn't know who, he was afraid it might have been someone who knew Hojo or something, someone who liked experimenting on people. He prayed that wasn't case as to why Genesis looked younger then he was suppose to. Cloud thought, Genesis he believe had to be around eighteen or nineteen when he was in SOLDIER. Its been what...seven or eight years? He would be around twenty seven then, why did he look so much younger then that?

Cloud slowly made his way to the couch and stared at him, Genesis blinked and stared blankly at him. Cloud felt a bit awkward and so he decided to break the silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, Genesis blinked and didn't say anything. Cloud blinked then asked again.

"Are you alright?" he said a bit louder. Genesis eyes widen slightly and he hid under the blanket. Cloud blinked, did he just scare him. Cloud anime sweatdropped. (A/N: yay for anime effects!) Tifa then came down.

"Cloud is he awake?" Cloud nodded. "But I think I scared him..." he said. Tifa blinked and stared at the shaking lump hidden by the blanket.

"It's like he's a little kid." she said. Cloud nodded. "I don't think he can speak."

"Well, maybe he went through something really traumatic." Tifa replied. "I don't think he remembers anything about himself." said Cloud.

"Well that's alright, I'm sure if he stayed here he will remember." Tifa said. Cloud sighed softly, he knew Tifa wouldn't make him leave, but Tifa's mother like nature was something Cloud always liked about her.

Tifa then slowly lifted the blanket to see him. "Hey there why don't you come out and have breakfast with us?" she smiled. Genesis blinked and examined her for a moment before coming out of hiding from under the blanket and looked around.

"He seems a lot better, Cloud why don't you continue cooking?" Tifa smiled and helped Genesis to his feet. Cloud smiled and nodded, he knew something had to happen to Genesis to render him into this state, but what he was afraid of was who did it...He would probably find out sometime in the future but for now he would help Tifa take care him...

Whew! A long chapter! Well I hope you guys like this! Oh for the next chapter Genesis acts uber cute and he can only say "Nyu." ---this the elfen lied reference. If you end up not liking this, then don't bother commenting because your mean comments will be ignoerd. Hehe


	2. Nyu?

Yay! Chapter 2! Whoot! Anyway, I wanted to take the time to thank my very first reviewer! Thank you for reviews Lady_Yuna! It was very well appreciated!

On to the story! Whoot!

Tifa had taken over cooking for Cloud and Genesis slowly came out of hiding from under the blankets, the kids ran down dressed and ready to go, they were curious about the stranger but Tifa had told them to keep their distance, because he was still a stranger and he was very easily scared. Cloud couldn't figure it out, Genesis was younger then he was suppose to be, he looked the same as he did back in SOLDIER. Well he couldn't say that, the poor guy lost most of his muscle, he was very slender and small now, Genesis was always short, but no one really questioned it, if they did they would have had to deal with a very annoyed Mr. Rhapsodos.

Genesis sat quietly on the couch, his azure eyes looking, noting things within the house, like the pictures, and plants that Tifa loved to keep. He took in all the detail of the house, he cross examined everyone in his silence, he noted Cloud's blonde hair and his movements, how Tifa would push back loose strands of her brunette hair, or how the children would annoy each other affectionately. Genesis closed his eyes, his head began to throb, it hurt greatly and he grasped it. Genesis had his eyes closed tight. He was beginning to remember something, or so he thought but he wasn't sure what it was, but it was painful....

"_Genesis, what are you reading?" asked a slivered haired man. The man was looking over his shoulder with curiousity. Genesis looked up slowly from his book. "Oh a book I got from the library, its called Loveless. Its very good, perhaps you should read it too, Sephiroth." He teased knowing Sephiroth wasn't fond of reading, only time he did was when he was working. _

"_Perhaps you can give me a synopsis." he said. Genesis chuckled. "When I'm finished." he replied. Another had joined the two on the cannon. _

"_So is this how SOLDIERS spend they're day off?" Angeal teased. The sliver haired General and the red head nodded and smiled. _

"_It was either this or Star Bucks." said Genesis. Genesis was always fond of they're strawberry drinks. The three of them laughed together._

The memory was fuzzy to Genesis, he couldn't exactly tell what was going on, it made him shiver slightly. He looked down. Cloud looked over, worried he walked over.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously as he saw Genesis raise his hands to his face.

"Genesis?" he asked again. Genesis suddenly looked up. Cloud blinked.

"Nyu?" he meeped. Cloud then anime sweatdropped. "N-Nyu?" Cloud repeated. Genesis blinked innocently. He then smiled at Cloud.

"Nyu." he repeated. Cloud blinked again, it was strange the only thing he could say, happened to be so cute. Tifa walked in. "Did he just meow?" she asked.

"No..I think he went, Nyu." Cloud explained. Tifa giggled. "How cute!" she praised leaning in and petting Genesis on the head.

"Tifa! He's not a dog!" Cloud said, can't help but feel a bit jealous. The red haired one blinked and watched Tifa, he blushed slightly, when she leaned into him slightly, he looked away innocently, so he wouldn't be looking you know where....

"Nyu.." he said shyly, his cheeks red. Tifa giggled and looked to Cloud. "I know, but he's so cute." she admitted.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well is breakfast ready?" he asked. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, bring him over to the table." she said. With that Cloud helped Genesis up and lead him to the table, Genesis sat down beside Cloud and looked at the plate of food, he blinked and slowly began to eat with the fork.

"That's a relief. At least he knows enough to use a fork." Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded. Genesis ate quietly, as the children talked, Genesis listened and once in a while would say Nyu, as if to put in his two sense about the conversation. Tifa then cleaned up.

"Well before everyone arrives today, I'm going to the store, I'm also going to pick up some new clothes for Genesis. So I'll take him with me." she said to Cloud. Cloud nodded.

"Alright, perhaps he can help you shop." He said. Tifa smiled. "Yeah, so you'll watch the kids?" she asked.

"Of course." said Cloud and went to watch the kids upstairs, playing Guitar Hero. Tifa took Genesis' hand and smiled.

"Come with me, dear." she said. Genesis blinked and followed. They got into the blue truck and headed into town, Genesis sat there quietly, he tried to remember, but every time he would it would hurt his head, and he couldn't remember. This made him quiet depressed. Tifa blinked.

"Hey now, its alright, don't force yourself to remember anything. It will come back to you, you'll see." she smiled at him. Genesis blinked and then smiled.

"Nyu!" Tifa giggled. They arrived at the big market and Tifa helped Genesis out of the truck. Genesis looked around.

"Come on, we have to go shopping." Tifa smiled. Genesis followed her quietly. She grabbed a basket and handed it to Genesis.

"You can help." she said. Genesis nodded and held the basket. Tifa went through each isle and found stuff she wanted for the picnic. Genesis looked around in the cereal isle, he twirled around and accidentally hit one of the shelves, he blinked. Due to hitting the shelf it caused all the boxes of cereal to fall and topple over onto the poor red head. Tifa turned to see Genesis buried by boxes of cereal. Tifa anime sweatdropped and smiled.

"Genesis are you alright?" she asked. She helped Genesis out of the pile of cereal.

"_ Nyu..." he groaned and rubbed his head, he looked up and smiled. He seem to be fine. Tifa giggled. "Let's go this way..." she said and dragged him along. After buying the food, Tifa took Genesis to buy some clothes. Genesis walked in and looked at all the different kinds of clothes. Tifa smiled.

"Let's see what will look best on you." she said sweetly. Genesis smiled, and Tifa had him try on many different clothes, there were a few outfits he liked. He liked darker clothes better, like dark blue jeans and black shirts, he did seem to be very fond of maroon. After clothes shopping Tifa decided to stop at Star Bucks and get some coffee.

"Hey, Gen, what do you want?" she asked smiling. He blinked and looked around the store, he noticed a small decoration, it was a blue Banora White apple. Genesis stared at it longingly, he groaned and clenched his head. Tifa blinked. "Genesis!"

"_Genesis!" called a small black haired boy, around eleven years of age. "Be careful!" Angeal yelled up to Genesis in the tree. _

"_I almost got it Angeal!" Genesis reached up to grab the apple, but he heard a loud crack. "Huh?" he blinked. _

"_Genesis!" Angeal screamed. _

"Genesis!" Tifa cried. "Genesis what's wrong?" she placed her hands on his shoulder trying to get him to snap out of his daze like state.

_He fell. He fell from the dumb apple tree, he lied spawn across the ground. Angeal ran over. "Genesis!" he cried. He didn't stir. He didn't move. Angeal ran to get his mother and father, they returned. They panicked and lifted the boy into the father's arms. _

"_I-I'm sorry...." Angeal had started to cry. The mother reassured him it would be alright. _

He fell onto his back, the pain in his head was so heavy and it caused him to feel sick. Tifa who panicked, picked him up and headed directly home with him, she called Cloud.

"Cloud! Genesis is acting strange! I think he's hurt!" she said hysterical. Tifa calmed after talking with Cloud.

"_Get him into the hospital quickly! I think he's hurt!" his father demanded. Genesis was taken to the emergency room. After many hours the doctor came out. _

"_He has a concussion and a broken leg, but other than that, he'll be fine, he has revived and is waiting for you guys." The parents walked in with Angeal. Genesis looked over. _

"_Angeal! Check out this awesome cast!" he said pointing to his leg. It was red. His parents were relieved. Angeal let out a breath of relief. _

_The nurse turned to the parents. "We're going to keep him over night just to make sure he's okay." The parents agreed. _

"_Are you okay Genesis, does your leg hurt?" Angeal asked. "Just a little. I'll be okay." he said. _

"_Hey Angeal! Wanna sign my cast?" he asked. Angeal blinked. "Uh. Sure." he said and smiled, signing it with a sharpie. _

"_Are you sure, you'll alright?" Angeal asked. "Peh, this is nothing! We gotta toughen up for SOLDIER!" he said. Angeal smiled. _

"_You're pretty brave Genesis." _

Genesis slowly opened his azure eyes and looked around. Tifa looked to him. "Hey, welcome back, are you alright?" she asked. Genesis blinked and sat up.

"Nyu.." he said groggily. Tifa smiled. "You just rest sweetie. Soon everyone will be over, so you need your strength to have lots of fun." she said. Genesis smiled. "Nyu!" After a while of resting, Genesis felt fine and got up, Genesis blinked to see Tifa working on an empty room with Cloud.

Genesis blinked. Cloud turned. "Oh hey Genesis!" he said. "You feeling better?" he asked. Genesis smiled cutely. "Nyu!"

Cloud smiled. "Good, well what do you think? This will be your room." he said. Genesis walked in. He smiled softly.

Tifa grinned. "I think he likes it." she said. Tifa smiled at Cloud. "I'll go start cooking." she said. Cloud nodded. "Okay.." he watched her leave. Genesis blinked and snickered.

"What?" Cloud asked. "Nyu." he replied still snickering. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Not you too." he said.

Genesis smiled. Cloud walked out. "I'm gonna go help Tifa." he said. Genesis looked around at his new room. He blinked and sat on the bed, it was soft and bouncy. He blinked and smiled bouncing on it.

"Nyu!" he grinned. He then got up and walked over to the dresser, he opened up the drawer, he saw his new clothes. He grinned and pulled them all out, he set them on the bed. He began to try all of them on again. He blinked and looked in the mirror.

_**Enjoying yourself? **_He stared in the mirror to see outline of a figure, he looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it, but the figure had long sliver hair, Genesis blinked.

"Nyu?"

_**What happened to you Genesis? **_

Genesis blinked and poked the mirror. "Nyu...." he looked back to the figure to see that he was gone. Genesis not knowing any better continued to try on clothes until he found one he liked, black jeans with a maroon t-shirt with the logo of some rock star on it. He put all the other clothes back and headed down stairs. He watched Cloud and Tifa, the way they moved, and laughed together. Genesis smiled.

"Everything is all set for outside!" Marlene said walking in. Denzel followed. Tifa smiled.

"Great!" she said and continued to cook. Soon the door bell rang and Marlene answered.

"Hello?"

"HI!" Yuffie bounced in with Red XIII. "Hey Cloud! It's been forever!" Yuffie pounced the blonde.

"Arg! Yuffie get off!" Cloud said. She giggled. "How you been?" she grinned.

"We've been well." he replied. Red XIII smiled.

"Its good to see you again Cloud." he said. Genesis blinked and walked over to the beast, he crouched down and poked Red.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Tifa looked over. "Oh that is Genesis, he's kind of..." Tifa didn't know how to put it.

Red looked to her. "I think I understand." Genesis stared at the beast. Soon everyone arrived, Barret, Cid and Reeve were next to arrive.

"Daddy!" Marlene ran over and hugged him.

"BABY-GURL!" Berret picked her up and hugged her. Tifa smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

Berret grinned and let out a bellow laugh. He slapped Cloud on the back. "How the hell have you been?!" he asked.

"We've been good." Said Cloud.

" Let's get this party started!" shouted Cid. Tifa set out some snacks and soda out for everyone. Genesis sat on the couch and watched everyone. He felt a looming shadow behind him. He shivered and slowly turned to see a tall man in red and black, his eyes widen.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked in a low tone. Genesis paled. He got up and ran upstairs.

"NYU!!!!" (translated: VAMPIRE!!!) Tifa blinked. "Oh hi Vincent, glad that you could make it." She smiled.

Vincent looked to her. "Am I that intimidating?" Tifa blinked. "Well...Genesis is kind of sensitive, he is frighten easily." Tifa explained.

"Genesis?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, you see he has no memories of himself or even knows how to talk, he can only say Nyu." she farther explained.

"Hmm..." Vincent thought silently to himself. Cloud went up to get Genesis.

"Hey, its okay, Vincent won't hurt you." he said. Genesis looked to him. "Nyu...." Cloud was able to convince Genesis to come back down, everyone went into the back yard. Tifa watched the orphans play, they came over to play with Marlene and Denzel. Reeve smiled.

"They seem to be doing well." Reeve said to Cloud. Cloud nodded. "Yeah, Tifa likes to cook for them."

They played music. Yuffie was teaching them to play kickball. Genesis watched. His eyes widen.

"_Watch out!" Genesis called, as the soccer ball flew through the window and hit a certain General. Genesis gasped who was second, with Angeal. Sephiroth slowly turned holding the ball. _

"_Are you alright?" asked Genesis. Sephiroth looked to him. _

"_You should be more careful Soldier." he said. Genesis bowed slightly. "I'm sorry." he said. Sephiroth smiled slightly. _

"_What are you playing anyway?" Genesis smiled. "Kickball." he explained the game. _

"_I never played before." Sephiroth admitted. Genesis blinked. "Well come on then!" Genesis dragged him off to play with the other seconds. Angeal blinked. _

"_Oh boy..." He knew Genesis was persistent in teaching someone something new. _

Genesis by this time was hurting so bad that tears began to stream down his face, he stumbled inside, Tifa blinked and followed him.

"Are you alright?" He groaned and ran into his room. Tifa sighed softly. "Is his memories coming back?" she wondered.

After the party, Tifa cleaned up and everyone left. Cloud walked over and helped Tifa.

"Do you think Genesis will be alright?" Tifa asked. Cloud looked to her. "Genesis...from what Zack had told me, had it rough..."

Tifa sighed. She sat outside with Cloud and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Cloud...remember our promise?" she smiled. Cloud looked up. "Yeah, I remember." he said. He smiled softly and sat close beside her. Tifa blushed and smiled.

"It was when we were kids, we promised each other that if you were ever in trouble I'll come and save you." he looked to her.

Tifa smiled. Cloud looked to Tifa, his cheeks flushed. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you..." Tifa looked to him.

"You really mean that Cloud?" she asked. Cloud smiled. "Yeah...I really mean it.." Tifa smiled.

"That means so much to me Cloud!" Tifa hugged him. Cloud blushed and hugged her back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Tifa blushed and smiled. It began to rain lightly. Tifa looked at Cloud. Cloud stared back in her beautiful ruby eyes.

"Tifa..." he whispered and slowly began to lean in. He was about to kiss her when suddenly he heard a... "Nyu!" Genesis sat here by the door watching with big starry eyes. Cloud blushed.

"Eh, Genesis! How long have you been there?!" he asked. Tifa and Cloud turned away from each other both with very red faces.

"Nyu!" Genesis smiled innocently.

"Genesis..." Tifa then laughed softly. The three of them got up then looked to Genesis. "Its late Gen, why don't you go to bed?"

Genesis tilted his head. Cloud smiled. "Yeah, its pretty late." Genesis snickered and left to go back to his room. Tifa turned and smiled at Cloud.

"Goodnight Cloud..." she smiled shyly. She turned. Cloud softly touched her hand. "Tifa wait..please?" he asked. Tifa blushed.

"Yeah Cloud?" she asked turning to see him. Cloud blinked and blushed.

"Uhh..." he was at a lost for words. Tifa snickered and kissed his cheek. "Good night Cloud." she said and went to her room.

Cloud blinked and blushed. "Night..." he smiled brightly when she was gone and headed off to bed.

Whew! Chapter 2 finished!


	3. Two Sides of The Same Coin

Hey guys! Sorry for the long posting, I got caught up working and school but now I have some free time to post my stories! ***does a dance*. **

Cloud: It's been a while Chibi D.

Chibi D: I realize that, you try to prepare a 20 minute speech which you have to do infront of your whole senior class!

Cloud: Gah....No thanks.

Genesis: Nyu!

Chibi D: Genesis you want to do the announcements?

Genesis: Nyu! ***Smiles***

Cloud: Disclaimer: Chibi D doesn't own any of FF or elfen lied kay?

Chibi D: Read and Review!

Genesis: Nyu!

* * *

The morning came in quietly filling edge with such a peaceful warmth. The birds chirped in the early morning as they perched on the gutters of the Seventh Heaven. Inside there was the normal sounds that was routine for every day. The television which played the local news and weather, the sound of the stove cooking breakfast for the not awake family, the only one who was really awake was Tifa, who made coffee, did the laundry, pack a lunch for each child, get the bill work done, clean up, and still have time to great her family. This always seem to amaze Cloud that women was so multi-tasking. He always saw Tifa growing up, painting her nails, doing her homework, texting, watching soaps, and planning a wedding all at the same time. Wait Wedding? Cloud was thinking or in this case fantasying too much.

Cloud came down dressed and ready to go, with two younger ones behind him. Tifa smiled and greeted them. "Good morning Cloud." she smiled and Cloud nodded, not really a morning person, He did however notice Genesis already sitting at the table. Genesis sat there with is soft cute smile and with fork and knife in hand, ready to devour some delightful pancakes that Tifa was so brilliantly able to make. Cloud came and sat beside the long haired red head, he smiled.

"Tifa, I'm gonna be later then normal." he said to her. Tifa turned and blinked.

"A lot of packages today?" she asked. Cloud nodded.

"Afraid so, you know how it is when I take the day off." Tifa just smiled.

"Well, then I'll leave some dinner in the oven for you then." She went back to cooking. Cloud smiled and watched her. Genesis just smiled, snickering.

"Nyu." Cloud blinked and looked to him.

"What?" he said. Genesis looked away and fiddled with his fork until Tifa placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. He grinned and began to eat. Cloud couldn't help but laugh.

_It's so strange to see him act like this, Genesis was really intelligent and sophisticated in SOLDIER, but yet, he seems so happy like this, I'm not sure if it is because of his mental state that he acts like a child or if it is something else, but things seem to be more lively with him around. I guess in a sense he has become the family pet.... _Cloud thought to himself, he finished his breakfast and got up.

"I'll call on my break, Tifa." He smiled. Tifa nodded. "I'll keep my phone on." she replied and began to clean up after everyone else was finished. Genesis got down from the table and walked outside on the porch, it was a beautiful day, he blinked. He began to remember something.

"_How long has he been up on the cannon?" Sephiroth asked Angeal. Angeal sighed softly, and shifted slightly. _

"_Most of the morning...He's been pretty down lately, he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with one of the turks." Angeal explained. _

_Sephiroth blinked. "I see..." With that Sephiroth entered through the training room doors, and he found himself standing far behind Genesis, who which sat on the edge of the Sister Ray. _

_Sephiroth couldn't reisist, he had to mess with him. _

"_Genesis, you can't kill yourself, it's a virtual training system. You'll just end up back in the training room." _

_Genesis pivoted and glared. "Its not of your concern, and for your information I'm not going to kill myself!" _

_Sephiroth just sighed, he smiled slightly, he thought it was so funny to see Genesis freak out over things. _

"_I was kidding, I really was." he said and slowly walked over, taking a seat beside him. Genesis looked away dejectedly. _

"_You know, you shouldn't beat yourself over some braud that cheated on you. It just proves that she's weak minded and you could do so much better anyway." _

_Genesis looked to him. _

"_Besides, what was she to you anyway? An ego boost?" he asked. Genesis glared. _

"_Why do you care?" he sneered at Sephiroth. He only smiled at Genesis. _

"_Because, someone has to." he replied. Before Sephiroth finished Genesis threw a punch, however the general caught it swiftly. _

"_Now, your just throwing a tantrum." He said, almost sincerely. Genesis glared at him, Sephiroth blinked he saw something in Genesis' eyes that he never saw before. Tears. The red headed SOLDIER lowered his head and began to whimper, he couldn't hold his tears in any longer. Sephiroth sighed. _

"_You really liked her, didn't you?" he asked softly, Genesis' sobs was the answer to that question. Sephiroth then leaned forward, resting his hands on Gen's shoulders in a comforting manner. Genesis blinked. _

"_Listen, it's alright." Sephiroth spoke softly and slowly rested his head on Genesis'. _

"_You can go ahead and cry, I won't tell anyone..." he said. Somehow, that was comfort, Genesis did cry, and after he did feel a lot better. _

"_You better not tell anyone that I cried." Genesis said a while later. Sephiroth just chuckled. _

"_I promise, now come on, I'll take you to star bucks." _

Genesis sat on the porch and reviewed what happened in his mind, His eyes widen and softly touched his face, he felt wetness, tears were coming down. He wiped them away and looked up.

"Seph...ir...oth..." he said softly, almost a whisper.

"_Genesis, don't try too hard to remember, you'll only make your head hurt again." _

"Nyu..." he closed his eyes and stood, he walked back in and watched Tifa. After helping her with some chores, she yawned.

"I think I will take a nap." she said and moved to go upstairs, she then turned.

"You can watch T.V. If you want." she said and turned it on. Genesis blinked and took the remote and began flipping through the channels, he grinned and did this for a while. Tifa then headed upstairs to take her mid afternoon nap.

After an hour or two, Tifa woke up and came downstairs, to see Genesis had fallen asleep on the coach, she smiled and headed into the office. She did some bill work, suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. She then smiled. "Oh hey Cloud! Enjoying your break?"

"Yes, very much so, I'm not as swapped as I thought I was, so I'll be home soon." Tifa's smile brightened.

"That's wonderful Cloud!" she said. They talked for a while, then Cloud had to get back to work. Tifa waited for the kids to get home from school.

That evening, Tifa was preparing dinner and she had an assistant, Genesis helped by carefully setting the table, he smiled and looked at the pretty table he had set up for everyone.

"Nyu!" he chimed and sat down, Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs after playing Guitar Hero.

"How Gen! It looks great!" said Marlene. Denzel nodded in agreement. "I think its pretty cool." he said casually.

Tifa turned and smiled. "Alright you three, get washed up for dinner, Cloud will be home any minute."

"Okay." Said the children. "Nyu!" Genesis said and followed the kids to the bathroom. Cloud walked in a few minutes later, he held something behind his back.

_Tifa is really gonna like this..._Cloud thought and smiled.

"I'm home." he announced. Tifa turned and smiled.

"Welcome home Cloud!" Cloud smiled at such a nice welcome. He walked over to Tifa.

"I got something for you." he said shyly. Tifa blinked and smiled. "You got me something?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her a beautiful red rose. "I delivered a package to the floral shop and they gave me a rose."

Tifa's eyes widen. "Wow! It's beautiful, thank you!" she smiled and took it, she placed it in some water.

"Nyu!" Genesis ran down and smiled.

"Hey, Genesis." Cloud smiled. Genesis continued to smile and went to sit at the table. Tifa served dinner and they sat down and had a wonderful meal.

* * *

Later that night, Tifa tucked her children into bed. Genesis yawned and went to bed himself, Tifa came back down and smiled at Cloud.

"Shall we have a drink?" she asked. Cloud nodded. "Sure." Tifa went to the kitchen and came back, she handed him a bottle of beer, she sat next to him.

"So how was work?" she asked. Cloud looked to her and smiled slightly. "It was alright." he said his usual answer. Tifa just smiled and they sat there in silence. Tifa couldn't really think of anything to say, neither did Cloud.

_Say something, stupid!_ Cloud yelled at himself in thought and he turned and looked to Tifa. He examined her, his eyes wandered from her eyes down her face, to her chest, he blushed like mad and quickly looked away, but it was too late, Tifa knew he looked at her chest. Cloud looked down blushing.

"Cloud, did you look at my chest?" she asked. Cloud's face was red as Vincent's cape.

"I-I'm sorry Tifa! I didn't mean to!" he said but getting tongue tied. He prepared for the worst, getting punched, but all he heard was her giggle.

"Cloud, you are way too cute for your own good." she said laughing. He blinked. "Huh?" he was utterly confused. He looked to her dumbfounded.

"I...don't mind if you look at my chest Cloud." she said softly, blushing. Cloud blushed too. "Tifa..."

"Cloud...for the longest time I-" she stopped herself. Cloud sat there. "Tifa..." he stared at her. Tifa blushed more deeply.

"I.." Cloud looked to her. "T-Tifa, I need to tell you something too!" he said. Tifa blinked. Cloud looked to her shyly.

"If I don't tell you now, I may never..." he said, a bit nervously. Tifa stared intently into his mako eyes.

"Tifa, I love you, I've loved you ever since that time on the well!" he said looking down. Tifa's eyes widen, this was all so sudden, but nonetheless, Cloud was so adorable when he was nervous. Tifa smiled.

"Dummy, that's what I was going to tell you." she said. "I understand if you don't-What?" he looked up suddenly and blinked.

"Really?" he asked. Tifa nodded and giggled. "Umm..yeah." she said blushing herself. Cloud smiled slightly.

"Well, that wasn't so hard..." he said softly to himself. Tifa just smiled, there was another awkward silence. They sat there for a moment, before Cloud turned to her.

"Tifa..." he said softly. She looked to him. "Yeah?" "Nobody is here." he said. Tifa was slightly confused.

"Hmm..?" she blinked. "I mean there is no Genesis here..." he said. Tifa then smiled. "Oh, I get it." she said and laughed, and with that, Cloud pulled her close and kissed her passionately, his hands resting on her cheeks. Tifa closed her eyes and began to return the kisses, this went on for a while, Tifa then pulled away.

"Wait, we should stop and go to bed, you have to get up early, and what do we tell the kids if they caught us?" she asked.

"Lucky delivery boy?" Cloud said meekly. Tifa laughed. "It's getting late, we should go to bed." Cloud nodded.

"Alright." he said. They headed upstairs and kissed each other one last time, before retiring to they're rooms.

* * *

It was about one o' clock in the morning when Genesis woke up. He couldn't sleep, so he strolled downstairs to get a snack. He walked into the kitchen, suddenly he heard a thud from the living room. He blinked. "Nyu?" he went to investigate.

Genesis slowly pushed the door open and entered the living room. He blinked. He noticed the window was open. He walked over to it and blinked.

"Nyu?" Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind, placing a black leather glove over his mouth, his eyes widen with fear.

"Now, you listen to me, if you scream, I will send a bullet into skull, now lead us to the cash, and we'll might let you live." Genesis looked around with fright, there were four masked men and the one holding him. Genesis began to shake.

Tifa woke up, hearing the shuffling downstairs. She met Cloud at the top of the stairs. "Did you hear things too Tifa?" he asked. She nodded. They headed downstairs slowly, they heard a glass breaking, and then they ran the rest of the way. Tifa's eyes widen went she felt two guys grab her she was about to punch them off when she saw poor Genesis held hostage.

"Do anything, Missy, and I might accidentally pull the trigger into his head." said the leader. Tifa's eyes widen. Cloud came down seconds later.

"Tifa!" He was shoved back by the other two. "And that goes for you two." Said the leader. The other two held poor Cloud at gunpoint. They began to rob the place. Genesis wanted to cry, he was scared.

"Hey, bring the woman over here!" said the leader, and his lackeys did so, throwing her to the floor. Cloud's eyes widen.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Shut up before I shoot you!" said the other lackey.

"She's pretty hot boss." one said. Tifa glared. The leader smirked. "Hold her down." he said, shoving Genesis over to Cloud. Genesis fell slamming his head on the floor, he groaned. Cloud gasped. "Gen!" he tried to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't. He glared at the robbers. Tifa began to cry, as they began to strip her.

"Heh, what a catch!" said the leader as he was about to rip Tifa's shirt open, he suddenly froze and his head turned so far the wrong way that it came off in a bloody mess, the body falling to the floor. The others were terrified, Genesis was standing up beside Cloud. His hair covered most of his face, except for the left eye in which glowed with rage.

"G-Genesis?!" Cloud ran over to Tifa, it didn't admit it but he was kinda scared of Genesis, he never seen that look before. Cloud helped Tifa up and held her close.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." she said and watched. Genesis took a step forward.

"So, you think you can come here, and ruin the family that has been taking care of me, you think you can steal our money, booze, and then try to take advantage of the woman who has kept me alive?" Genesis spoke like acid on his tongue. He took another step and the four remaining robbers tried to fled, however they shared the same fate as they're leader. Then they're bodies were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown out the window, in the distance they exploded into so little pieces that no one could ever find them. Genesis looked to his family and took a step forward but slipped on some blood, his head slamming on the floor once again, he sat up and looked around. "...Nyu?" he blinked and began to sob. Tifa looked to Cloud.

"What was that?!" she asked. Cloud blinked. "I don't know...but we have to be careful." he said. Tifa walked over to Genesis.

"It's okay now, we're safe." she said. Genesis clung to her and sobbed.

"He's back to the way he was..." she said and looked to Cloud. Cloud let out a sigh, and they ended up cleaning the mess before the kids woke up. Was this Genesis' true power...? Cloud began to watch him more carefully.

* * *

CDH: That was a lot of action for one chapter!

Genesis: Nyu!

Cloud: In my defense, I could have taken them if I had my sword.

Tifa: I'm sure you would have been my hero!

Cloud: Gah Tifa what are you doing here?!

Tifa: Helping with the closing announcements!

CDH: Shall we give them a preview of the next chapter?

Cloud: No, we want to surprise them!

Genesis: Nyu!

CDH: A little peek wouldn't hurt.

Before we do the preview, I would like to thank Lady_Yuna7, Dark Bombay Angel, and ScorpiosGirl for reviewing and being my loyal fans, thank you so much and I love you all! xoxoxooxx -ChibiDaveyHavok

* * *

Preview:

_**I'm coming back for you, Genesis, you forget that you are mine...**_ Genesis looked up and around his room, he looked into the mirror and saw that same figure before, he stared at him.

"Sephiroth...." he said softly and touched the mirror, he smiled softly.


	4. Party Planning

I'm so sorry that I have been neglecting this fic! So here I go, with the fourth chapter!

I do not own elfin lied or FF7

* * *

The morning came quietly, it was a warm, Tifa Lockheart rose from her dreams and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hmm.." she looked over to see her sleeping beloved, she smiled and caressed Cloud's cheek softly. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up and starting her day, which consists of getting dressed, starting breakfast, and getting the kids ready for school.

She wandered down the stairs and straight for the kitchen, she would yawn and began the coffee while getting some bacon on the stove. She turned on the small TV on counter, she listened to the news as she cooked. Tifa's hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail.

"Hmm…the bar has been lacking in customers lately…" she began to think of what could be done of this little problem. However, before she could think any further she heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs. She looked up to see her three kids (lol Genesis too!) Marlene was dressed for school and sat at the table.

"Good morning Tifa!" the small girl greeted with a smile. Tifa smiled. "Good morning children."

"Tifa, Its close to Halloween!" Denzel grinned.

"Yeah when are we going costume shopping?" Marlene asked.

Tifa blinked. "Oh! We can go this aft-That's it!" She grinned happily. "You children are so smart!" Tifa continued to cook.

"We'll throw a costume contest on Halloween!" Tifa was happy with the idea.

"We'll have games and prizes and food and music! It be great!"

The two kids grinned. Tifa blinked.

"We're missing one…where did Genesis go?"

Cloud Strife slept in, he would always sleep in when he didn't have to work. He rested on his side, snuggling his face into his pillow. After a while he felt something poke him.

It went 'Nyu'…

Genesis sat at the end of the bed and poked him again. "Nyu…" Cloud groaned.

"Go away Genesis." he said softly. Genesis poked him harder. "NYU!" he persisted. Cloud slowly sat up. "What?" he asked, not in the best of moods first thing in the morning.

"Nyu!" He dragged him along downstairs. He smelt bacon. Cloud walked downstairs and sat down beside Marlene.

"I smell Bacon…" he muttered. Tifa smiled. "Good morning Cloud." Cloud grinned.

"Hi Tifa."

"Tifa thinks that if we throw a Halloween party at the bar, then she'll get more customers." Denzel explained.

"Hmm.." Cloud pondered. "That seems like a good idea." Tifa smiled.

"Alright Kids off to school with you. Cloud and I have a lot to do." She watched the children leave for school. This was going to be a very good party…

* * *

Chapter 4 part 1


	5. Eyes the Same Color As The Ocean

I would like to thank all of you who has read this fic so far, I am very grateful that you guys remain faithful even though I took so much time uploading. You have my love. I understand that Chapter 4 was short. However Part 2 is going to be pretty long so I wanted to divide it up. I'm the type of reader that gets frustrated a bit with overly long chapters. Anyway, I would like to announce that there is new fics I'm working on. My latest one is called When the Moon and Sun are one, and its inspired from Fatal Frame, It deals with the ff7 characters in a very suspenseful and horror like situation to save Tifa from becoming the next victum in a Satanic ritual. I hope you guys will check it out. Heh. Alright! On with the show! I do not own FF7 or Elfen Lied. Nyu. (Also check out my profile page, I am going to actually make one hehe…)

* * *

Tifa Lockheart sat at the table and planned out the flyers neatly, while Cloud made some phone calls in order to get a band to play at the bar. He sighed, he wasn't having any luck. After some period of time working on the tasks, Tifa got up and headed outside, she yawned and started up the grill.

"What would you like to eat Cloud? I'm gonna make some T-bones." She smiled. Cloud grinned.

"You just read my mind." His stomach growled. Tifa laughed and began to cook some lunch.

"Tifa, why don't we do Karaoke instead?" Cloud suggested. Tifa blinked. "You think it will be cheaper?"

"Yeah, definitely, and when we are not singing, we can play the bar music." Tifa paused to think about it and nodded.

"Sounds good." She smiled and flipped the streaks over, she tenderized them and looked over.

"Hey, where is Genesis?" She asked. It had been quiet, too quiet. Cloud slowly got up and saw his room door was open.

"Oh crap." He went upstairs. He stood at the door and saw Genesis among many photos he had over the years. He stared silently as Genesis looked through the pictures intently, as if to find himself within them. The blonde slowly wandered and knelt beside him.

"Hey, so you found these." Genesis looked over innocently. "Nyu?" he spoke and looked back at the photos.

"These were taken the last year I was in SOLDIER, that was with you, Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal, and everyone else. See how young I looked?" He smiled, but it was a slight sadden one. Genesis stared at him curiously. He looked to him and nodded.

"Well..it began like this…Every year SHINRA held sorta like a play day for everyone in SOLDIER, we usually had it in the summer, when everyone was back at the building, and in the outside fighting arena, we had games, tables, music and food for everyone, Lazard and his friends would do the cooking, it was so much fun…"

*Flashback*

"_Come on!" Genesis pulled tightly on Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth sighed. "Why do you want me to?" _

"_Come play volleyball with us! We need one more person!" Genesis whined. Sephiroth stared quietly before smiling and nodding. _

"_Alright Genesis." He went with the red head and got into position on the court. Everyone either grinned or frowned. It was Angeal, Sephiroth and Cloud on one team. While it was Genesis, Zack and Kunsel on the other. Zack served and the game began. Genesis wasn't too good at it but he tried his best. Sephiroth leaped into the air and spiked the ball hard with his fist. It flew through the air and Genesis went to stop it but it slammed into his face, there was an awful crack and it bounced off Genesis' face, Zack slammed it onto the court on the other side. Genesis lied curled up on the ground. Sephiroth gasped and ran over, he helped Genesis up. _

"_Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked. Genesis held his nose, tears filled his eyes but he nodded. Blood dripped between his fingers. _

"_Oh, you're bleeding Gen." Sephiroth helped the poor red head to his feet. "I'll take him to the clinic." Genesis groaned, dazed from the hit to the face. Sephiroth easily picked the other up and carried him to the clinic. After the nurse examined him. Genesis sat there with an ice pack on his nose. _

"_I'm really sorry…Genesis." Sephiroth spoke softly, he felt bad. This is why he doesn't play with others. _

_Genesis smiled softly. "Its no big deal, its not broken." _

"_It must hurt." Sephiroth replied. _

"_Yeah, it does, but that won't stop me from having a good time." he grinned and set the ice pack down. He thanked the nurse and they headed back to the party. Genesis was walking close to Sephiroth, Sephiroth could smell the faint frangence of roses, he blinked. _

"_You wear female perfume?" He asked. _

_Genesis jumped. "Well.." He blushed from embarrassment. "Well I like how perfume smells better then male perfume…." He explained. Sephiroth stared at him silently for a moment. _

"_Well, I guess it makes sense." Sephiroth finally spoke as they entered the outside courtyard. Genesis settled on the ground, he smiled, the warm grass reminded him of home. He yawned and lied down in it. Sephiroth blinked. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Sun bathing." he replied. Sephiroth shrugged and settled down beside him. Genesis watched as Angeal and everyone else was setting up a stage and a Karaoke machine. He blinked. _

"_Oh no, Angeal is at it again." _

"_Hmm?" Sephiroth looked to him. Genesis smiled. _

"_Angeal is a fan of Karaoke, so be prepared to sing." _

"_I do not, under any circumstances, sing." he retorted. _

"_What if you were forced to on a mission?" _

"_I'd make a voice over before I went on the mission." _

_Genesis then smirked. "I get it now…" Sephiroth blinked. _

"_You can't sing, can you?" Genesis sat up and looked at him intently, they're faces only inches apart. _

"_My occupation doesn't require me to have such skills." He said. He stared into the deep blue eyes. He was getting lost within them. _

"_Like the ocean…" he muttered subconsciously. Genesis blushed slightly, his heart began to race under Sephiroth's stare. _

_The gap slowly began to close. _

"_Hey you two, quit having staring contests and get your butts over here!" Zack called. Sephiroth broke from his trance and pulled away from Genesis quickly. Genesis nodded and got up. _

"_Come on, let's go." Genesis went off ahead to get good seats. Sephiroth lagged and watched him silently. "I lost myself within those azure eyes…I want to swim within them…" he thought to himself. He soon sat at the same table as Genesis and Zack. Angeal was the first one up to sing. He grinned, wearing a white shirt and jeans. The music began. (If anyone can name the song and artist first in a review I will draw you a pic of Nyu Genesis.) _

_**Well my name's John Lee PettimoreSame as my daddy and his daddy beforeYou hardly ever saw Grandaddy down hereHe only came to town about twice a yearHe'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper lineEverybody knew that he made moonshineNow the revenue man wanted Grandaddy badHe headed up the holler with everything he hadIt's before my time but I've been toldHe never came back from Copperhead Road**_

_Angeal sang with such brilliance and strength, he sounded so wonderful, it was an old Irish country song. He grinned and got the crowd going. Genesis clapped along. Sephiroth listened and nodded to the music slightly. Zack grabbed Cloud and attempt to moshpit. "Zack you can't mosh pit to a country song!" _

_**Now Daddy ran the whiskey in a big block DodgeBought it at an auction at the Mason's LodgeJohnson County Sheriff painted on the sideJust shot a coat of primer then he looked insideWell him and my uncle tore that engine downI still remember that rumblin' soundWell the sheriff came around in the middle of the nightHeard mama cryin', knew something wasn't rightHe was headed down to Knoxville with the weekly loadYou could smell the whiskey burnin' down Copperhead Road**_

_Genesis leaned into Sephiroth and grinned. "You see, Banora was established by Irish settlers. So a lot of the people there are either full blood irish or has Irish blood within them. See Angeal is a full blood Irish man. While my grandmother married a Wutai man." Sephiroth listened and smiled. _

"_I see, now that explains why you are so short." He chuckled. Genesis frowned up at him. "I'm not short! You are tall!" he pouted. Sephiroth resisted the urge to pounce the red head and smother him with kisses, he instantly forced that thought from his mind. _

"_Anyway..Angeal is really good." Stated Sephiroth. _

_**I volunteered for the Army on my birthdayThey draft the white trash first,'round here anywayI done two tours of duty in VietnamAnd I came home with a brand new planI take the seed from Colombia and MexicoI plant it up the holler down Copperhead RoadWell the D.E.A.'s got a chopper in the airI wake up screaming like I'm back over thereI learned a thing or two from ol' Charlie don't you knowYou better stay away from Copperhead Road**_

_The song ended and Angeal jumped from the stage. Zack was the next one to get up and sing. _

Cloud stopped the story to see Genesis had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and picked him up carefully, he placed him into his own room and let him sleep.

"You really are hopeless." Cloud whispered and walked out. He picked up the photos and placed them back into the old shoebox.

"Lunch is ready!" Tifa called. Cloud came down. "Where's Gen?" she asked.

"Oh he fell asleep, so I thought I let him sleep."

Tifa smiled and wrapped Genesis' lunch with plastic before putting it in the fridge. She served her and Cloud lunch and they sat down. They continued they're plans for Halloween.

Genesis snuggled into the pillow and began to dream. "S-Sephy…" he muttered.

**I'm here..Genesis. **

_Zack jumped onto the stage and began to sing, he pulled Cloud up and they attempted to sing rock, but it was too funny, Cloud was too shy and wouldn't sing loudly and Zack sang too loud. The puppy couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Genesis got up after a while and headed inside. Sephiroth blinked and watched him. After a while Sephiroth retreated into the building as well, Zack was giving him a headache. He wandered around and saw Genesis in the empty 1__st__ class lounge. He was reading Loveless. Sephiroth walked in and stared. _

" _Hey, Seph, did Zack give you a headache too?" Sephiroth chuckled. "You can say that." _

_Genesis chuckled. "Hey, no one is in the training room. Up for a spar?" he asked. Sephiroth thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Arlight." he agreed and they headed to the Training room. Genesis closed the door while Sephiroth adjusted the settings and soon the room transformed into the Sister Ray. Genesis pulled out his blade and grinned. _

"_Your not going to cry when I win?" he teased. _

"_Since when are you going to win?" Sephiroth retorted with a smirk. Genesis grinned and they began the spar. Swings, clashes of metal, dodges, all part of the dance of blades that they were producing, a beautiful dance. However He wasn't going to lose to this dance, he forced Genesis down onto the metal surface of the cannon. Sephiroth, however didn't expect what happened next. Genesis shifted and swiped kick Sephiroth, He landed hard onto the red head. For the moment he didn't know what had happened but he soon realized that he was upon the redhead. Sephiroth froze, he didn't know what to do, he stared intently into those ocean blue eyes, he began to lose himself with in them. The light reflected in them was so beautiful that if he could he would touch it gently. Genesis blushed silently and stared back. Heat rose up within his body, he blushed more. No one spoke a word, no one dared break the silence. Resisting was useless now, Sephiroth closed the gap between them, he gently placing his lips upon the red head's. Genesis blushed more and closed his eyes, returning the kiss, This surprised Sephiroth. Genesis wrapped his arms around the sliver haired man. Sephiroth began kissing him more passionately and pulled Genesis closer, Genesis settled into his lap and ran his hands through the General's hair as they're lips embraced each other. Sephiroth then pulled away. _

_He panted softly and looked to him. "We shouldn't be doing this…" he muttered. Genesis placed a finger upon the other's lips. "Shh..no one ever has to know…" Genesis smiled and helped him up and lead him to his room. _

"_Its more private here, don't you think." Sephiroth blushed slightly and nodded. _

"_Y-yeah." Genesis smiled at how cute Sephiroth was when he was nervous. Sephiroth stared at him with a smile and kissed him once more, Genesis returned the kiss passionately, Sephiroth snaked his arms around Genesis' waist, each kiss was deeper then the last, Sephiroth used his foot to close the door. _

Genesis woke up and sat up quickly. A new feeling washed over the red head, this dire feeling of love for Sephiroth. It was so overwhelming that he began to weep softly. Where was he now? His lover? Where did he go? These questions filled Genesis' head.

"Nyu…" he sobbed.

Cloud walked in and blinked. "Genesis?" he walked over. "Are you alright? Did you have a dream?" Genesis looked to him and continued sobbing. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Genesis?" he asked. Genesis looked up. "Sephy?" he called. Cloud's eyes widened slightly.

"Sephy…Where..?" Genesis struggled with the words. Cloud stared silently.

"Sephiroth is gone…" Cloud said softly. Genesis stared at him silently.

**I'm far from gone…Cloud. **

**

* * *

  
**

DUNDUNDUN! Wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Oh if anyone wishes to add me to any instant messenger send a message, I will gladly give you my instant messengers names. Hehe. I like making friends =3 till next time Nyu!


	6. Oh, Father You Have Sinned Part 1

Wow! Sorry for the delay in this story, I finally got all my ideas up and together, This chapter is going to be intense! Okay shall we get started? Read and Review Nyu!

* * *

The bar was wonderfully decorated in Halloween props and accessories. Spider webs black cat plush toys, smoke flow through the rooms, creepy music could be heard. Halloween was going to be great this year. The contest was would a ball as well.

Tifa fiddled with a button on Denzel's costume and smiled. "There you are dear." Denzel smiled.

"Thanks Tifa." he said as his metal helmet closed on him he pushed the eye visor up and looked to Marlene.

"This armor is pretty heavy, how is your costume Marlene?" he asked. Marlene giggled, dress as a princess from the renaissance.

"I'm okay Denzel, Tifa hurry up and change into your costume!" She nodded and went downstairs and smiled as Cloud came down in his costume.

"Nice costume, father." Tifa said and giggled. Cloud scratched the back of his head, he was a catholic priest. Cloud picked up where Tifa left off in the preparations for the night. Genesis sat on the stool of the bar and watched, fiddling with the attached tail to his belt loop. Cloud walked over and adjusted the cat ear headband.

"Don't mess with it okay Gen, or else it will fall off." he said. Genesis grinned. "Kay!"

Cloud nodded. "Okay just like before, what you do say to the customers when you give them they're food or drinks?"

"Thank you come again!" Genesis said happily.

"Good." Cloud smiled. Soon the gang arrived, Berret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Reeve, all in wonderful costumes, except for Vincent he remained the same. Cid was dressed as a mummy, while Barret was dressed like Mr. T. Foo.

Yuffie on the other hand, had a wonderful costume of armor similar to Denzel's. He blinked.

"Who are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"Jenna D' Arc!" she said smiling.

"The jrock band!?" He asked.

"NO! Joan of Arc! The one who united her people!" Yuffie began to explain. Cloud looked to Vincent.

"Then who are you suppose to be?" he asked. Vincent lifted his cape to reveal a nametag which was the word GOD written on it. Cloud anime sweat dropped.

"Very original Vincent."

"Same to you, father." Vincent replied in monotone.

"Oh Father Strife…" Tifa called up from the stairs and came down. Cloud's mouth dropped when she was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform, and her hair up in pigtails. The guys stared…and stared. Tifa giggled.

Vincent shifted his eyes to Cloud. "Oh father…you have sinned."

Tifa walked over to him. "I have a few confessions for you…" Cloud grinned perverted like. "Well we'll have confession later, my child."

* * *

Tifa went behind the bar and began to cook, soon customers flooded into the bar, each dressed beautifully in color costumes and fabrics. Genesis was serving as much as he could, remembering the new manners he learned. He did get stares from the young ladies and even tried to flirt with him, but his lack of speaking made him look shy. There was a normal dressed young man in the last booth, he sipped on some VO7 and coke, his hair was short and sliver, it spiked out a bit in the front and he wore dark rimmed glasses. His eyes were locked on Genesis, his movements. Genesis was so busy he didn't notice him.

The man smiled. He looked to the glass and pushed it softly onto the floor, it spilled everywhere but it didn't break. Genesis turned and blinked. He walked over and knelt down and picked up the glass. Pulling out a rag he began to clean up the mess. The man smiled.

"Hello Genesis." he said. Genesis looked up silently. "Don't be afraid, you know me."

Genesis cocked his head to the side and blinked. "Nyu?" he asked cutely. The man chuckled.

"You don't entirely remember…but that is alright, sit." he said. Genesis slowly sat down across from him. The man sipped on the coke.

"I like your costume, it suits you." Genesis smiled at the comment and stared closer, he began remembering.

His mind went into a flashback.

* * *

"_Don't be nervous Seph! You will love my folks! They are good people." he said as the pair walked up to the door. _

"_Are you sure about this? I'm not very friendly talking to people." He asked and grasped the other's sleeve. _

_Genesis turned and smiled. "You talk with me, you will love them." Genesis opened the door, not two seconds went by before he was tackled by seven large dogs, three great danes, two german sherpards, and two golden retrievers. _

"_Ack! Down! Down! Heel!" He was getting kissed to death by his dogs. "Uriel, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Azriel, Metatron, Rhapiel! DOWN!" Genesis shouted and the dogs back off. Genesis wiped his face off and groaned. _

"_Bad dogs!" he said. Sephiroth chuckled. "Angels of the house?" he asked. Genesis nodded. _

"_Yeah, Mom god them to protect the house and factory.." he said and walked in. Sephiroth at first was hesitant but slowly followed, the dogs sniffed him and allowed him in. _

"_GENNA-BABY!" Suddenly a youthful looking woman tackled him. She had long red hair and pale skin she smiled. _

"_Your home your home your home!" she said and hugged him tightly. "I can't breathe…" he said and hugged her. _

_Sephiroth blinked. "Is this your younger sister?" he asked. The woman stood up and hugged him. _

"_I like you! I'm his mother!" _

_Sephiroth was a bit shocked. "Oh.." he said quietly. "You must be Sephy! Welcome to the family, make yourself at home!" she said happily and skipped into the living room. _

"_Yuu! Yuu! Our son is home!" she shouted to the factory doors. Genesis smiled. A small girl, no older then three or four wadded down the stairs. "Gen gen!" she called quietly. Genesis picked her up. _

"_Hello Emily!" he said and hugged her. Sephiroth smiled. _

"_Now, Seph this is my sister. Emily say hello to Sephiroth." he said. She buried her face into her elder brother's chest and began to cry. Genesis blinked. _

"_Emily, why are you crying?" he asked. _

"_He took you away and you have to go back…" she sobbed. Genesis felt back. "He didn't take me away from you…Sephiroth wants to meet all of you, and yes I have to return to work, but my terms are all most done, then I can come home. Christmas is coming up. _

"_That's not for another four months Genny.." she cried. Sephiroth walked over. "Please don't cry, I promise I will take good care of him." he smiled. She looked to him and smiled softly. _

"_Can I call you Sephy?" she asked. He nodded. "Sure." _

_She smiled. _

"_Well isn't there a sight for sore eyes…" Genesis turned to see an elder verison of himself. A man in glasses. _

"_Hyde, how are you brother?" he asked. Hyde smirked. "I've been alright. I see you return home for a while."_

_Genesis smiled. "How's life as a doctor?" Hyde laughed. _

"_Hard, so This is the infamous Sephiroth." Sephiroth nodded. _

"_Hello." he said. _

"_Is dad in the factory?" Hyde nodded. Genesis went into the factory. _

_Sephiroth followed curiously and they were greeted by a tall black haired man, he was from Wutai. Sephiroth blinked. _

"_Hey dad!" Genesis greeted. "Hello Genesis, how have you been?" he asked. The red head smiled. _

"_Good, this is Sephiroth." Yuu nodded in greeting. _

"_Son, care to help me for a bit, you know how old I am and all." Genesis nodded and helped him. Sephiroth blinked._

"_Sir..how old are you? To me you look as young as Genesis." _

"_Oh I'm 68 years old." _

"_Huh!?" _

_Yuu smiled. "I use to be in SOLDIER, You should know how that is." _

_Genesis nodded. "Yup." _

_Sephiroth smiled. "I think I understand." _

_

* * *

  
_

Genesis blinked and held his head. Seth walked over. "Are you alright, come on, let's get some air." he said and helped Genesis onto the back porch. Genesis stared at him with a slight blush in his cheeks. Seth eyes widen when Genesis suddenly hugged him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, he buried his face into chest and cried. Seth softly placed a hand on his head.

"Hey…you remember that terrible night with your parents don't you…I'm sorry I couldn't save them.." he whispered. Genesis trembled slightly. Seth sighed and held him. Genesis looked up. He closed his eyes and placed his lips gently onto Seth's. In which cause him to go wide eyed. He wrapped his arms around Genesis and returned the kiss softly.

Seth then chuckled. "So I guess you seen through my costume."

The back door slid open. "Hey what are you doing to Genesis?!" Cloud shouted. Seth looked over wide eyed and stared, frozen in place, Genesis remained in his arms. What bad timing on the blonde's part..

* * *

Another shorter one, but its actually a two parter. The second half will be longer. R and R Nyu!


	7. Trapped in The closet

Cloud looked to them in silence. He crossed his arms. Seth let go of Genesis. Genesis scampered into the house. Cloud looked at Seth.

"Please, leave, now." He said. Seth stared silently before exiting the party. Cloud returned to the party and watched Tifa as she bar tended.

The party lasted long into the night. Tifa was still up cleaning. Genesis came down and watched before helping.

"Hey there, you don't have to help, you can go back to bed." She said. Genesis smiled and kept helping. Tifa smiled.

The next morning, the kids and Cloud came down to see Tifa making breakfast. Cloud smiled slightly.

"What's for breakfast?"

Tifa smiled. "Waffles." She said and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss. "I think I like this better then waffles."

"Ewwwww" Said Denzel. Marlene smiled. Genesis munched on his waffles.

Tifa sat down and smiled.

"You will understand when you get older." She said. Marlene looked to Denzel.

"Yeah Denzel." She said. '

"What makes you such an expert Marlene?" he asked.

"Because, I am a girl."

Tifa smiled, she remembered being that age.

_Tifa Lockheart just turned 7 today, this was her day, she would have a grand party. Her mother walked in and woke her up. _

"_Good morning birthday girl." _

"_Good morning Mama." _

_She helped her daughter out of bed and looked to her. _

"_This is your day today; you can invite anyone you want." _

_Tifa smiled excitedly, she got dressed and headed outside. She ran over to Cloud's house. She knocked on the door. It opened. _

"_Oh; good morning Tifa." Said Mrs. Strife. _

"_Is Cloud awake?" she asked. _

"_Yes, come in." _

_Tifa trotted in and smiled at Cloud. _

"_Good morning." She said. Cloud looked up and blushed, he instantly looked down. _

"_G-Good morning, Tifa." He said. _

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my birthday party." Cloud blushed deeply. _

"_S-Sure." _

"_Great! Come over around one o clock!" she handed him the invitation. He took it and smiled. Tifa headed back to her house. She got ready for her party._

"_What dress to wear…" she muttered and looked through her closet. After many moments of debate, she picked out a light green dress. She put it on and began to brush her hair. Mr. Lockheart walked in and smiled. _

"_Hey there, princess." He said. Tifa turned and smiled. _

"_Hi daddy." She said. _

"_I got you an early birthday gift." _

"_What is it?" she asked excitedly. He pulled out a teddy bear. _

"_I love it!" _

Tifa snapped back to reality. She wondered why she couldn't remember the rest of her memory. She guessed it didn't matter now. Cloud blinked.

"You spaced out there…" He said. The kids had gone off to play with Genesis. Tifa looked up.

"Cloud…do you remember my 7th birthday?" she asked.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Oh okay, I can't remember it very well either."

Cloud smiled softly and leaned in and kissed her. She meeped and kissed back.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said.

She nodded and got up to clean off the table.

Meanwhile, Genesis was out taking a walk. Suddenly he felt hands over his eyes. He squeaked and looked behind him to see Seth.

"Hey there." He said softly. Genesis' eyes widen.

"Still can't speak?" he asked. Genesis just smiled.

"I wish you could remember us…." Seth said and sat down on a bench. Genesis sat next to him. Genesis closed his eyes.

_It was Christmas time at the shinra building. Genesis and Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Zack and Angeal was looking for them everywhere but couldn't find them. They headed back to the lobby where there was a gathering of soldiers. It was pleasant enough. Lazard was annoyed at the fact that two first class soldiers were missing. _

"_Angeal, did you manage to locate them?" He asked._

"_Not yet sir, I'm sure they are around."_

"_Well, they won't be getting bonuses." He said. _

_Zack just laughed. After the soldiers got Christmas bonuses, the lobby was empty. Angeal looked around one last time before turning away. Suddenly he heard a thud in the lobby closet. Zack blinked. _

"_What was that?" he asked. _

"_I don't know." _

_The two men cautiously made their way to the closet. Zack gave a look to Angeal before swinging the door open. They froze in place at what they saw. _

"_What the hell?" Zack gasped. _

_Genesis and Sephiroth were tangled in each other's arms. They were kissing each other passionately. Angeal cleared his throat. Genesis turned and saw them and paled. _

"_Hey guys…" Sephiroth was blushing softly and let go of Genesis. _

"_I see you two are having a secret meeting." Angeal said. _

_Genesis and Sephiroth were standing there dumbfounded. Zack grinned. _

"_Genesis and Seph sitting in a tree." He began. Genesis glared. _

"_Shut up puppy." He said. _

Genesis blinked and blushed. He looked up at Seth. He smiled down at him. "Daydreaming Genesis?" he asked.

"You always were a dreamer." He continued. Genesis blushed and smiled at him. He nodded. Seth ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry; I will help you regain your lost memories." Genesis blushed at his touch and nuzzled softly into his hand. Seth smiled.

"You are more clever then you lead on." He said and got up. Genesis stood as well.

"I take it you want to hang out with me for a while…" Seth smiled.

Genesis nodded and smiled. Seth held out his hand and stood. He smiled and took him to his small apartment. Genesis smiled and followed him to the apartment. It was plain. Genesis looked around.

"Its not very fashionable is it?" Sephiroth smiled at him. Genesis shook his head and laughed slightly. Seth nuzzled into him and smiled. Genesis blushed and hugged him softly. Seth caressed his cheek.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you." He said. Genesis rested against him. He never felt happier. Seth kissed the top of his head and sat him down the couch.

"Just rest a bit." He said and Genesis closed his eyes and did so.


End file.
